Aka's STAR SEARCH IN THE NARUTO WORLD
by carriedtd
Summary: ummmm.... Just another fanfiction


A/N: This is my 1st Song Fanfic. No Flames. This is like Star Search in the Naruto world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or these songs (but I do own this computer)

Regular Text: Speaking

**Bold: Singing**

_**Bold Italics: Scores**_

**Underlining: **Song Names

Aka: Hello, Naruto and everyone else!

Naruto: What the heck!!! Where are we!!!

Aka: You're on my TV show. Aka's Search for the Best Naruto character singer. The Judges are, well, My best friend, Stelphie , me, and my other best friend, Grace. The range of scoreing is between 0-10

Neji: Yeah. Whatever.

Aka: Who wants to go 1st? Look at the Rookie 9, Team Gai, and Sand Siblings Let's have Shino go 1st!

Shino: Fine, if no on else wants to go 1st.

Camisado by Panic! At The Disco

**The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events**

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relapse again

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again   
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back

You're a regular decorated emergency  
You're a regular decorated emergency

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight

You're a regular decorated emergency   
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again   
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight

The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events

Stelphie: Pretty good, **_8_**

Aka: Awesome. I love that song, **_9_**

Grace: Same as everyone else... **_9_**

Aka: Next!

Sakura: Fine.

It Ends Tonight by All-American Reject

**Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.**

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.

Stelphie: My ears are bleeding! **_0_**

Aka: Mine are too!!! **_0_**

Grace: I sing better than that. **_2_**

Aka: How bout' Naruto goes next?

Naruto: Fine with me.

Headstrong by Trapt

**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide**

**Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away**

**Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of $#!T, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide**

**Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away**

**I know, I know all about _x3_  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide**

**Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away**

Stelphie: That was pretty good. **_8_**

Aka: Same as Stelphie. **_8_**

Grace: Same. **_8_**

Sasuke: When am I going to get a turn?

Aka: Go back and sit down... I choose who goes next... and I choose Tenten and Neji!

Tenten: Ok.

Neji: Whatever.

Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado feat. Timberland

(T Tenten, N Neji)

**T: Am I throwin you off?**

**N: Nope**

**T: Didn't think so**

**N: How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke  
**

**T: Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
**

**N: You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night**

**T: You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it**

**N: All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand**

**T: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute**

**N: Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want**

**T: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?**

**N: Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need**

**T: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?**

**T: Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute**

**N: Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through**

**T: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?**

**N: They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down**

**T: I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health**

**N: I want you on my team**

**T: So does everybody else.**

**N: Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go**

**T: What kind of girl do you take me for?**

**N: Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want**

**T: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?**

**N: Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need**

**T: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?**

**N: Don't be mad, don't get mean**

**T: Don't get mad, don't be mean**

**N: Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean**

**T: Don't get mad, don't be mean**

**N: Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on**

**T: I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on**

**N: Bring that on**

**T: You know what I mean**

**N: Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things**

**T: I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say**

**N: It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like  
**

**T: Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash**

**N: Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want**

**T: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait**

**N: Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need**

**T: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more**

Stelphie: Well done. **_7_**

Aka: Same. _ **7**_

Grace: Who really cares? I'm outta here. **_7 _** Leaves room

Aka: Well, I guess just me and Stelphie are the Judges.

Stelphie: Yupp...

Aka: Stelphie, you pick who goes up next.

Stelphie: How bout'... Shikamaru!!

Shikamaru: Ok... whatever. This will be a drag.

Lean wit it, rock wit it by the Dem Franchise Boyz

**  
Lean wit it, rock wit it!  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it!**

I bounce in the club so the h's call me Rocky,  
Posted in the cut, and I'm lookin for a blockhead,  
Yup in my white tee! I break a bih back,  
And I keep a big bank, oh I think dey like dat!  
Before I leave the house, i'm slizzard on a goose,  
And i'm higher then a plane, so a nigga really loose,  
And I can lean wit it, and I can rock wit it,  
And if u gotta friend, she gotta suck a cock wit it!

Ay gon n rock wit it, gon n lean wit it,  
Rock so dan hard, u break your spleen wit it,  
Pull up ya jeans wit it, smoke some green wit it,  
N da spot aint crunk? bih if we ain't in it?  
If u dont wanna do it, then i'll make ya dance,  
Perfect example watch me make your face beat up my hands,  
When you see me hit the spot, betta watch dat boy,  
Chalay, from the road with Dem Franchize Boyz!

Lean wit it, rock wit it!  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it!

I'm too clean to wanna pop, lock from left to right a nigga lean,  
Bobbin to da beat, check my feet, he ain't got these!  
I rock den bend my knees everytime the beat drop  
Lean wit it, rock wit it, freeze before yo fingers pop  
Purple lean, purple, green, grams in my socks  
What the fuck you mean u ain't seen Buddie on tha block?!  
They call me Doctor Doc, I prescribe what a nigga need  
Make 'em lean and rock, old school people pat ya feet

Young Pimpin in tha club, see dem hoes tryna act up  
Cause the see my chain and a nigga throwin dem stacks up  
I keep a full clip and my pistol in my pants, I'm in da middle of da flo, they screamin "nigga do yo dance"  
Now you can roll yo arms, and just put 'em in rotation  
From side to side and snap yo fingaz like dem Temptaions  
Boy I'm all outta state doin the dance, they never seen that  
I ain't Fat Joe, but snap ya fingaz then ya lean back

Lean wit it, rock wit it!  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it!

Rock left den snap ya fingers, rock right den snap ya fingers,  
Ayyy wats hannenin? lean wit me, rock wit me,  
Gotta pill pop wit me, gon take a shot wit me,  
Call me Teddy, I got grams don't hate, nigga shop wit me,  
D.F.B., SO SO DEF hel, yeah we known bitch!  
Franchize aint got no money? sht hold on bih! Ayy  
Rock left rock right you can get that sht!  
Lean Back like Fat Joe and snap your wrist back

Gangstas dont dance they lean wit it rock wit it  
Clock wit me pop quickly ganstas gon rock wit me 1,2 pop then bring it  
Cross the chest wit it, get nasty flash it go'on flex wit it do it how you want slow it up do  
The matrix play wit it straight hit it get all they face wit it  
This dance is 4 da killas da dealas da cut throats  
You already kno the chillin the grown folk!

Lean wit it, rock wit it!  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it!

Stelphie: Ok... I didn't really care for the song. **_6_**

Aka: Great job... Shika-kun. **_10_** Hugs Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Let me go, Damn it.

Aka: Next is... That's our time for now. Catch us again next week.

Shikamaru: How troublesome!

A/N: Ok That was my 1st type of Fanfiction like that so no FLAMES!!


End file.
